Sisterly Love
Sisterly Love is an novel series that is ongoing series created by Maryam Wells. It was published by Xilbris Publishing and is about three young adult women who are sisters who live together in a small house in South Los Angeles with their widowed hair stylist mother after she recovers form an minor stroke. The series also focuses on the sisters' relationship together and their mother. Premise The story of Sisterly Love began with the three Rollins sisters — Eva, Dominique and Tanzie — coming together six months after mother suffers a brain hemorrhage to help her operate their family salon. Living in Los Angeles, California, the three sisters are also dealing with life issues as young adults. Sisterly Love creator Maryam Wells wrote this series to tell a point of view about surviving young adulthood in the real world after entering your 20's. Each main character were based on Wells' three family members. The eldest, Eva, was based on both her Aunt Gloria) and Wells herself. The middle, Dominique, was based on Wells' mother, Patty for being outspoken, rebellious, and intelligent. The youngest, Tanzie, was based on Wells other aunt for being sassy, funny, and feisty. Main Characters Eva Rollins — Born August 13, 1990, Eva was the eldest Rollins sister. She is shy, socially awkward, quiet, and reserved, but became strong-willed. She would often take charge of situations and had always been overprotective of her two younger sisters, Dominique and Tanzie. As an child, Eva was always the sweet one and shy one, however in high school, she was harassed and bullied by her peers and one teacher which affected her and sent her into a short-lived depression until she snapped out of it. When she was 22, her father, Dion died of colon cancer just four months after he was first diagnosed with the illness. This caused Eva and her sisters to step up to the plate and help out with the house with their mother. Although devastated, Eva tried to stay strong for her mother and her little sisters. However, she broke down to Dominique to telling her that she felt guilty by not seeing the signs of their father's illness. One year later, after learning how to be one her own and taking care of business, Eva went to beauty college to train as a manicurist to land a part-time job at a beauty salon near an apartment complex Eva wanted to live in when she decided to return to college. Three months after landing work and returning to college, Eva moves out of her mother's house when she is fed up of her mother bugging her and she needed more space. Eva still visits her family on numerous occasions. But, when her mother suffered a brain hemorrhage, Eva stepped up and helped out until her mother recovers. Dominique Rollins — Dominique was born on October 11, 1994. She was the smartest girl in the family. As a child, Dominique was the "Brain", excelling in academics. Despite being the brain-y sister, Dominique never wears glasses nor dresses studious. She wears faux leather jackets and her style is punk-rock with vibrant colors. In middle school, she often clashes with teachers which would sometimes land her in detention. She comforted Eva when she was going through troubles in high school due to her being harassed and bullied. When Dominique began her freshman year at Bally High, her older sister, Eva began her senior year, though the two interacted at nutrition and lunch. During her freshman year, Dominique met a Caucasian kid named Brad Resse when they both had detention. The two began a relationship and Dominique often sang in Brad's band. After high school, Dominique's began college at Los Angeles College studying Digital Arts, but had to leave the school when her father was diagnosed with colon cancer and had to stay at home and help out her mother and her sisters. After her father's death, Dominique had trouble getting along with her mother and often lashed out to her until she was confronted for her bad behavior. She later apologized for her bad temper. Dominique later comforted Eva, who was feeling remorse for not seeing signs of their father's illness. Then three months later, Dominique was devastated again when Eva moved out of their house. Tanziana "Tanzie" Rollins — Tanzie, born November 12, 1997, was the baby of the family and a spontaneous, free-spirited young woman who was always the fiesty one unlike Dominique who was the smart, rebel one and Eva who was the shy, quiet one. Tanzie was just beginning middle school at he time of her father's cancer diagnosis and passing while Dominique was in high school and Eva was living at home. After Eva moved out, Dominique became the domineering older sister towards Tanzie. Other Characters *'Monica Rollins', Rollins sisters' mother. She is a take-charge kind of woman. She owns the Unique Creations Beauty Salon in Los Angeles. *Brad Reese, Dominique's boyfriend and Jacqui and Kai's father *Diezel, hair stylist at Rollins' Salon, friend of the Rollins girls. *Towanda, hair stylist at Rollins' Salon. *Keisha, manicurist at Rollins' Salon. *Buddy Johnson, Tanzie's ex-boyfriend *Tony Santos, Eva's boyfriend *Jacqui Reese, Dominique's daughter *Kai Reese, Dominique's son *Ebony Santos, Eva's daughter *Dion Rollins., Rollins sisters' father and Monica's late husband List of Episodes Notes/Trivia *All three sisters were born in the 1990's. **Eva was born in 1990. **Dominique was born in 1994. **Tanzie was born in 1997. *The Rollins Sisters are similar to author Maryam Wells: **Like Eva, Maryam was born in 1990 and worked at a hair salon to have income. **Like Dominique, Maryam attended a community college for a short time before transferring to their dream colleges. They are both who didn't mind being career-minded. **Like Tanzie, Maryam likes fashion and girly stuff **Also the sisters has similar traits of with Maryam's three relatives. For instance, Eva is analogous to Maryam's aunt Gloria in that they are both the elder sisters and much stricter, Dominique is similar to Maryam's mother as the rebel sister with brains, Tanzie is similar to Maryam's other aunt B.B. for being the sweet youngest sister. *In the future, we see the sisters have children of their own. Eva has two children; Dominique has four children; Tanzie has five children, making Monica have 11 grandchildren. *In Sisterly Love: Back Together Again, Two of the sisters had children of their own. Eva has three children: Ebony and Tracie. Dominique has one daughter, Jacqui. Tanzie has no children. *Eva was originally going to be the age of 23, but changed to 24, since events took place in 2015. *Dominique was originally going to be the age of 18, but changed to 20, since events took place in 2015. *Eva was originally going to be a hospital nurse, but it was changed to aspiring actress and author and also an part-time make-up artist. *Dominique Rollins and her boyfriend, Brad Reese have been together since the premiere of the series. *The father of the girls died of cancer prior to the series. But the events of his death were mentioned in every episode. *''Sisterly Love'' and More Sisterly Love have sisters as main characters. *Tanzie's Homecoming dress in -, was from the Leanne Marshall Simplicity patterns. Category:Series Information Category:Browse